


No Shame in Asking [Podfic]

by monstrous_eliza (ships_to_sail)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5 Times, 5 Times Plus 1, Background characters - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, Im canadian so we say counsellor not counselor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, sonny is bisexual always, this is pretty filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/monstrous_eliza
Summary: Sonny isn’t new to the whole ‘liking dudes too’ thing. What he is new to, is how much he loves sucking dick. Rafael’s, to be specific. It’s a problem.Or, 5 times Sonny blew Rafael within an inch of his life. And one time he got it back.Aka: Sonny is always bisexual and isn’t some blushing virgin.





	No Shame in Asking [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Shame in Asking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140082) by [bitelikefire (theoleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoleo/pseuds/bitelikefire). 
  * Inspired by [No Shame in Asking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140082) by [bitelikefire (theoleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoleo/pseuds/bitelikefire). 



> Original Author Notes:
> 
> Here. *throws fic* Take it. I don’t wanna write this anymore.
> 
> This is my first Barisi fic. Won't be my last. This is fucking filthy, but it could be worse. I don’t know where this came from. Please respect me in the morning.
> 
> For Tatiana.

This is the audio podfic of bitelikefire's  _No Shame in Asking._

Length: 1:05:48 (64.2MB)

Access Link: [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zQ_QEnOzLweUJQhPBvIajNGEiNPsG3Wg/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
